Identity crisis
identity crisis is one of the songs created and performed by Japanese vocalist nano. It is the first track on nano's third album Rock on.. This is one of two image songs for Yamasa's Pachislot Musou OROCHI, the other being RESTART. Credits :Lyrics: nano :Composition: WEST GROUND :Flying Dog label Lyrics Kanji= :What do you see? 朽ち果てた大地に :降り積もる想いは いつか優しい命をまた咲かせて :What do you feel? 枯れ果てた心に :温もり抱いて 重ねた震える手の中 :今蘇るアイデンティティ :赤く、赤く燃え上がる 火花を散らすほどに :革命を切り開いて行く :(we'll fight and defend, we'll fight 'til the end) :操られるままに 暮れ残る絶望のように :未熟な夜が満ちて行く :(we'll find our way in. the legend begins) :静かに壊れて行く その定め 拾い集めて :流れ出す時を超え 幾度も願って :そびえ立つ宿命を噛み締めて 存在証明探してる :その心の闇の全てを今駆逐できるまで :What do you see? 失ったあの世界に :幼き夢は あまりに儚くて壊れそうで :What to believe? 汚れない希望に 託された僕らは :終わり無き戦いに打ち勝つのは この偽りのアイデンティティ :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart. :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, a fight for justice :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, red fire, igniting the lifeless :Live for your one identity :What do you need? 色褪せた季節に :浮かび出す記憶は 今でも悲しみが溢れそうで :Set you heart free 迷いの無い心に 残された道は :生きぬく自由の為の孤独な旅の始まり :What do you see? 失ったあの世界に :幼き夢はあまりに 儚くて壊れそうで :What to believe? 汚れない希望に 託された僕らは :終わり無き戦いに打ち勝つのは この偽りのアイデンティティ |-|Romaji= :What do you see? kuchi-hateta daichi ni :furitsumoru omoi wa itsuka yasashii inochi wo mada sakasete :What do you feel? kare-hateta kokoro ni :nukumori daite kasaneta furueru te no naka :ima yomigaeru identity :akaku, akaku moeagaru hibana wo chirasu hodo ni :kakumei wo kirihiraite yuku :(we'll fight and defend, we'll fight 'til the end) :ayatsurareru mama ni kure nokoru zetsubou no you ni :mijikuna yoru ga michite yuku :(we'll find our way in. the legend begins) :shizuka ni kowarete yuku so no sadame hiroi atsumete :nadaredasu toki wo koe ikudo mo negatte :sobietatsu shukumei wo kamishimete sonzai shoumei sagashiteru :sono kokoro no yami no subete wo ima kuchiku dekiru made :What do you see? ushinatta no sekai ni :osanaki yume wa amari ni hakanakute kowaresou de :What to believe? kegarenai kibou ni takusareta bokura wa :owarinaki tatakai ni uchikatsu no wa kono itsuwari no identity :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart. :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, a fight for justice :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, red fire, igniting the lifeless :Live for your one identity :What do you need? iroaseta kisetsu ni :ukabidasu kioku wa ima demo kanashimi ga afuresou de :Set you heart free mayoi no nai kokoro ni nokosareta michi wa :ikinuku jiyuu no tame no kodokuna tabi no hajimari :What do you see? ushinatta no sekai ni :osanaki yume wa amari ni hakanakute kowaresou de :What to believe? kegarenai kibou ni takusareta bokura wa :owarinaki tatakai ni uchikatsu no wa kono itsuwari no identity |-|English Translation= :What do you see? In that rotten land :Let your stifled thoughts of kindness bloom anew :What do you feel? In your withered heart :Embrace the warmth, wrap it around your trembling hands :and revive your identity :Burning red hot passion, these sparks burn and scatter :and cut open the way to revolution :(we'll fight and defend, we'll fight 'til the end) :Controlled against its will like the twilight left behind by despair :a callow night sets in :(we'll find our way in. the legend begins) :Pick yourself up from quietly accepting your fate :Surpass the rivets of time and always cling to hope :Bite your way through that imposing destiny and find proof of your own existence :Destroy every doubt lingering within your heart :What do you see? In that world lost to us :Childhood dreams are so fleeting, they would break :What to believe? With untainted hope, we are committed :to overcome this endless battle against fake identities :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart. :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Don't be afraid, look inside your heart :Don't turn away, because it's who you are. :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, a fight for justice :Losing to a senseless majority, an inner crisis :Taking stand beyond the minority, red fire, igniting the lifeless :Live for your one identity :What do you need? In these faded seasons :Floating memories overflow with sorrow, even now :Set you heart free Go down that lone path with confidence :Freedom will survive if you start your lonesome journey :What do you see? In that world lost to us :Childhood dreams won't last anymore :What to believe? With the purest of hopes, we are committed :to conquer our never-ending battle against fake identities External Links *nano official collaboration announcement, Official collaboration video *Amazon album listing with free sample clip Category:Songs